


The Art of Planning

by hazelNuts



Series: Winter/Holiday Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, POV Allison, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Anonymous asked: ""Stop putting your freezing hands on my face" holiday prompt with Allison and Lydia please. (And/or stiles and Derek?)"





	The Art of Planning

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Allison stumbles into the coffee shop, a sigh of relief escaping her as warmth, and the smell of fresh coffee and baked goods, envelope her. She catches sight of her girlfriend in the corner booth and quickly makes her way over.

‘Oh my god, it’s so cold outside,’ she complains. ‘I forgot my gloves and my hands are almost frozen.’ She slides into the seat next to Lydia’s and presses her hands against Lydia’s cheeks, which feel like they’re on fire against her cold hands.

Lydia rears back, out of Allison’s reach and presses herself against the window, her eyes wide in fury. ‘Why would you do that?!’

Allison throws her a sweet smile, then starts pulling off her scarf and coat. She’s still a little cold, but now that she’s inside, the scarf and coat will soon feel stifling.

‘Where’s Derek? I thought you said he was already here,’ Allison asks.

‘I was getting drinks,’ Derek says. He sets a tray with four steaming cups and an assortment of cookies on the table. He picks up one of the cups and sets in front of Lydia. ‘Cinnamon tea for you.’ He sets another cup in front of Allison. ‘A cappuccino for you.’

‘Hey!’ Stiles greets them cheerfully as he arrives at their booth. His cheeks and nose are bright red from the cold. ‘Please tell me that’s an espresso,’ he says pointing at the cup Derek’s set by the remaining open seat.

‘No. It’s that weird chocolate-peppermint combo you like,’ Derek says. ‘I’m not giving you caffeine at 8pm.’

‘Partypooper,’ Stiles says, but he grins and presses a quick to Derek’s lips. ‘Fuck, it’s so cold out! You think we’ll get a white Christmas? That would be pretty cool. It’ll probably be just a super slippery Christmas though. Feel my hands!’ Stiles leans across the table to press his hands to Lydia’s cheeks. Allison just manages to get his drink out of the way before he knocks it over.

‘Stop putting your freezing hands on my face!’ Lydia shouts indignantly, batting his hands away. ‘You have a boyfriend for that!’

Allison muffles her laughter in her hand, ignoring the stares from the other people in the coffee shop.

‘Yeah, but Derek can’t feel it because of his beard,’ Stiles pouts, patting Derek’s cheek.

Derek smugly takes a sip of his tea.

‘And Alli obviously already knows how cold it is. Just look at her rosy cheeks. So adorable.’

‘Thank you,’ Allison says, nodding her head in agreement. She rubs her hands together. ‘So, let’s get down to business. We’re in charge of planning the pack’s holidays this year. Does anyone have any ideas?’

At this, both Stiles and Lydia dive into their bags and pull out a stack of papers. Lydia’s are in a binder, with tabs, and Allison thinks they’ll find everything colour coded when Lydia opens the binder. Stiles’ pile looks a little rumpled, with sticky notes all over, and notes scribbled in the margins.

Allison glances at Derek, who mirrors her own fond but tortured expression back at her.

‘We’re gonna need more cookies,’ Allison realizes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
